Thank you
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Mungkin ini adalah yang disebut sebagai puncak kebahagiaan baginya, bagi kekasihnya pula. [#MonthlyFFA #MaretMerit]


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**Thank you**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Chuuya tidak bisa menjabarkan dengan baik bagaimana perasaannya saat itu, kalau harus menggambarkannya dengan satu kata, maka Chuuya yakin, saat seperti itulah yang disebut dengan bahagia. Saat rasanya ia melayang di atas angin, terbang bebas, dan puas untuk tertawa kencang.

Hari itu Dazai memintanya datang ke salah satu kafe yang biasa mereka datangi bersama saat jam makan siang mereka sedikit lebih panjang dari biasanya. Padahal hari itu sudah sore, Dazai memaksanya untuk pulang lebih cepat karena ada hal penting harus mereka bicarakan, begitu yang Dazai tulis di pesan singkatnya.

Chuuya sempat berpikir kalau Dazai sudah berbuat ulah lagi, melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya harus pergi dari Yokohama lagi seperti yang pernah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, tapi pikiran itu menghilang seketika saat Chuuya masuk ke dalam kafe langganan mereka di dekat taman kota Yokohama.

Suasana kafe yang biasanya tenang, dengan dominan warna cokelat kayu dan aroma manis kue-kue yang terpajang di dekat kasirnya seperti menghilang. Sore itu Chuuya sempat berpikir kalau kafe langganan mereka sudah berganti pemilik sampai semua yang ada di sana berubah menjadi warna putih, aroma manis kue-kue masih tertinggal tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ruangan itu seperti kamar pribadi Dazai yang berubah menjadi putih. Aroma Dazai ada di mana-mana.

"Aku salah masuk?" Chuuya bertanya pada salah satu pramusaji yang menyambutnya. Pramusaji yang wajahnya cukup ia kenal saking seringnya mereka ke sana, dan pramusaji itu menggeleng, dia justru menuntun Chuuya untuk masuk menuju salah satu meja dengan sepasang bangku—yang bisa dengan jelas dia lihat berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Hebatnya lagi, Chuuya baru sadar kalau kafe itu kosong, tidak ada pengunjung lain selain dirinya.

"Di mana Dazai?" Chuuya bertanya pada si pramusaji, tapi belum sempat pertanyaannya dijawab, pelaku yang membuatnya pulang kerja cepat hanya untuk mendatangi kafe aneh ini muncul ke hadapannya.

"Kau suka?" begitu yang Dazai tanya. "Aku sengaja memesan tempat ini untuk kita berdua."

Yah, jujur saja, Chuuya sempat kaget tadi. Merasa aneh, seperti memasuki dunia lain. Tapi karena ruangan itu penuh dengan aroma Dazai, mengingatkan Chuuya tentang kamar Dazai, rasanya jadi tidak buruk juga berada di sana.

"Ada angin apa?" itu yang Chuuya tanyakan saat Dazai duduk di hadapannya dan semua pramusaji yang tadi ada di sana pergi. Benar-benar sesuatu, Chuuya sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, justru Chuuya penasaran berapa banyak uang yang Dazai habiskan untuk membuat hal seperti ini.

Dazai memberikannya satu amplop cokelat besar. "Buka saja."

Sigap Chuuya langsung membuka amplop itu. Di dalamnya ada dua paspor, untuk dirinya dan Dazai (sedikit pemberitahuan, baik Chuuya dan Dazai tidak pernah keluar negeri, jadi baru kali ini Chuuya dapat paspor, walau dirinya dan Dazai kerja di pelabuhan). Selain itu, ada dua tiket pesawat menuju Los Angeles dengan waktu keberangkatan empat hari yang akan datang, ada satu brosur tentang bulan madu keliling Inggris, dan ada kopian surat ijin untuk melangsungkan pernikahan di luar negeri.

Tidak perlu ditanya nama siapa saja yang tertulis di dalam surat ijin tadi, tentu saja ada nama dirinya dan nama Dazai. Yang lebih hebat lagi, sebelum sempat Chuuya mengajukan pertanyaan lain setelah menerima semua hal tadi, kini di hadapannya ada satu kotak kecil dengan sepasang cincin yang tersangkut di tengahnya, disodorkan kepadanya.

"Aku ingin kita bersama selama, Chuuya. Apa kau mau menerima lamaranku?"

Sudah Chuuya katakan di awal tadi, ia tidak bisa menjabarkan perasaannya saat itu. Terlalu sulit untuk dijabarkan, tapi Chuuya yakin saat seperti itulah yang biasa orang sebut sebagai puncak kebahagiaan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Tentu saja."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Dan seperti tidak ada akhirnya, hari ini sehari setelah ia menginjakan kaki di Los Angles, sepasang cincin yang Dazai sodorkan padanya di kafe tempo hari kini sudah benar-benar melingkat di jari manisnya dan jari manis Dazai. Di hadapan kawan dan sahabat, juga para undangan yang lain, Dazai dan dirinya sudah bersumpah untuk saling mencintai dan menghargai seumur hidup.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chuuya merasa mendapatkan ciuman manis dari Dazai di hadapan banyak pasang mata tidak memalukan, Chuuya justru ingin memamerkan lebih dari satu ciuman singkat. Ia ingin menunjukan pada dunia tantang kebahagiaan yang Dazai berikan padanya ini, ia ingin dunia tahu bahwa dirinya bahagia.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Dazai sambil memeluk pinggangnya senang. "Terima kasih, Chuuya."

"Um." Dalam hati Chuuya juga berterima kasih pada Dazai. Di balik senyum senangnya hari ini Chuuya bersyukur Dazai adalah orang yang datang padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chuuya."

"Aku juga."

Kemudian tepuk tangan dari semua hadirin yang ada di sana jadi seperti _sound effect_ yang memeriahkan kebahagiaannya hari ini. _Terima kasih, Dewa._

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**09/03/2019 10:35**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
